This invention relates to a woodworking apparatus and, more particularly, relates to a woodworking apparatus for supporting a pair of cutting tools for producing tenons, mortises and the like joints of various widths.
Woodworking machines such as routing tables for supporting a vertical, rotating spindle which carries a cutting tool for forming the components of dovetails or splines are well known. However, conventional routing and the like woodworking machines normally are restricted to the forming of a cut of a specific size or type of groove and cannot be easily modified to provide cuts of various sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,484 granted Sept. 14, 1971 discloses a woodworking machine having a table comprised of two plates, the top plate being slidable over the bottom plate, in an effort to improve the versatility of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,305 granted Jul. 16, 1957 discloses a work table and adjustable fence for small power tools in which the fence can be adjusted radially and angularly on the work table to enhance the versatility of the fence relative to the central cutting or forming tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,694 granted Aug. 4, 1981 discloses another embodiment of cutting guide for a router or the like tool for making cuts in a workpiece wherein the guide can be fixed in any angular orientation relative to the workpiece.
A woodworking machine having a pair of routers serially mounted on a pivotable support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,847 granted May 11, 1982. The routers cut in a single pairs both male and female portions of a dovetail joint and are adjutable by means of a yoke arrangement which means the routers in a seesaw manner relative to each other.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a woodworking apparatus which is relatively simple in construction and operation but which will permit versatility in the size and shape of a cut formed in a work piece.